<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>八卦 by Yufon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992455">八卦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon'>Yufon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>忍不住寫了王國酒吧組的故事XD<br/>總之是個藥草太常消失引起吧友們各種猜測的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sparkling Cookie &amp; Mint Choco Cookie &amp; Vampire Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>八卦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「啊、時間差不多，我先走了～謝謝招待～」藥草注意到時間，跟大家打了招呼後急忙地離開了酒吧。</p><p>　　「謝謝光臨～」笑著送走藥草，氣泡飲若有所思的轉頭問店裡剩下的兩位常客：「你們覺不覺得藥草最近都趕著離開？」</p><p>　　「可能在忙著照顧新植物？」薄荷巧克力啜了一口飲料後回答。</p><p>　　「我覺得沒那麼單純，他最近給餅的感覺更……更開朗？不對……」氣泡飲苦惱於不曉得該怎麼形容藥草最近散發出的氛圍。</p><p>　　「更柔和？」薄荷巧克力猜。</p><p>　　「更有植物的氣息？」吸血鬼插話。</p><p>　　「他本來就散發著植物的氣息了吧？」</p><p>　　「因為他是藥草餅乾？」</p><p>　　「欸～不是說他原來的植物氣息，是他多了其他的植物氣息？」吸血鬼含糊地描述其他餅乾聽不太懂的東西：「像森林的氣味之類的？」</p><p>　　「你是說……他該不會在野外養了什麼不明植物吧？」</p><p>　　「他應該不至於撿第二株餅乾地獄回來吧？」</p><p>　　「我覺得說不定他是在外面的森林找到了睡午覺的好地點～」</p><p>　　氣泡飲無視了吸血鬼的猜測，繼續和薄荷巧克力討論：「說到這個讓我想起來，前幾天我好像看到藥草帶著肥料之類的東西獨自離開城鎮的樣子？」</p><p>　　「我記得更之前也看過他準備了另一套園藝工具，我原本以為是備用，但是從來沒看他在城鎮用過……」</p><p>　　氣泡飲和薄荷巧克力對視一眼，突然覺得藥草的事情似乎沒有他們想像的那麼單純。</p><p>　　「想得那麼複雜幹嘛？太累了啦～再來一杯葡萄汁～」吸血鬼高舉著空了的高腳杯，向氣泡飲要求續杯。</p><p>　　「馬上來。」氣泡飲接過酒杯，從吧台後方拿出吸血鬼最愛的特調葡萄汁續滿，再將酒杯推回給他。</p><p>　　「嗯～就是這個味道～」吸血鬼陶醉地聞著果汁香，喝了一口後說出自己的想法：「藥草是成年餅了，有能力保護自己，不用那麼擔心他啦～」</p><p>　　『其實我們擔心的不是他……』氣泡飲和薄荷巧克力都從對方眼裡看到同樣的擔憂，他們可不希望再經歷一次餅乾地獄之亂。</p><p>　　「不……我們要相信藥草，經歷過餅乾地獄造成的混亂，相信他知道什麼是不該做的事了。」薄荷巧克力相信溫和的友人做事還是會有底限的。</p><p>　　「我也很想相信，但藥草那個植物迷……」氣泡飲手環著胸猶豫地說，他突然話題一轉：「薄荷巧克力，如果有一份看上去非常美妙又讓你嚮往的琴譜，你能忍著不演奏它嗎？」</p><p> 「這個……」薄荷巧克力覺得那實在太難忍了。</p><p>　　看著薄荷巧克力露出糾結的表情，氣泡飲給了他一個『你懂了吧』的眼神。</p><p>　　「不對，如果是要移植植物回來的話，他應該不會往城鎮外帶工具才對？」</p><p>　　「這麼說好像也是。」</p><p>　　「所以他果然只是到野外照顧植物而已吧？」</p><p>　　「只有這樣嗎？但總覺得最近藥草有哪裡不太一樣啊……」</p><p>　　吸血鬼懶洋洋地靠在吧台邊，聽著兩餅熱烈的討論，在想該不該說出他之前曾經看過藥草陸陸續續帶著一些奇奇怪怪的植物、一些雜貨，還有一張吊床離開城鎮……嘛！還是算了，每個餅乾都有自己的秘密嘛～等藥草想分享時再聽吧～猜來猜去的太累了，不符合他的餅生原則。</p><p>　　吸血鬼決定他還是享受當下就好，於是喝完了最後一口葡萄汁後開口：「再來一杯～」</p><p>　　「馬上來。」</p><p>　　今天的氣泡飲酒吧，也一如既往的歡樂和悠閒～喝著最愛的特調葡萄汁，吸血鬼滿足地想著。</p><p>End?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>